Fantazja
Fantazja - nazwa zbiorowa wszystkich ludzkich i nie-ludzkich wymysłów istot rozumnych. Odnosi się to zarówno do indywidualnych projektów, jak i do wspólnych. Może ogarniać od pojedynczego miasta-państwa na planecie, aż do całego międzywszechświatowego imperium. Nie można nią zawładnąć - jest to świat wyobraźni. Każdy włada nią na tyle, na ile wielka jest jego wyobraźnia. Fizyka Nie panują tutaj żadne prawa fizyki - ustalają je Twórcy. Może więc to być świat, gdzie kultura będzie prymitywna lub wysoko rozwinięta, świat gdzie na pustyni są kauczukowce lub gdzieś, gdzie normalne okręty pływają po lawie. W związku z tym Fantazja nie zna żadnych ograniczeń kulturowych, wiekowych, czy też ekonomicznych. Imaginacja jest wolna od wszelkich ograniczeń i tylko ludzie hamują swoją wyobraźnię. Opis Fantazja to zagospodarowana myślami Twórców sfera. Są to odrębne tereny, ale mogą się łączyć z innymi wymiarami. Wspólnym centrum wszechświata, rodzajem Nowego Jorku oraz siedzibą międzymarzeniowych władz podobnych do Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych jest wymiar, nazwany właśnie Centrum. Jest tam praktycznie wszystko dozwolone i istnieje każda rzecz. Spotykają się tam istoty z innych wymiarów. Ograniczeniem jest jedynie to, że istoty z jednego wymiaru nie mogą przejść do drugiego, gdyż to je zabije. W Centrum jest brak władzy administracyjnej, rządzą poszczególne grupy przy pomocy wyłudzeń, strachu, korupcji i innych rzeczy, legalnych lub nie. Jednak obraduje tam Forum Fantasia, które ustala wiele zasad oraz porządek świata. Jest za słabe, by zaatakować armią regularną, lecz dzięki swoim skrytobójcom potrafią złamać morale swoich wrogów, zabijając wpływowe osoby, jak wojskowych lub polityków. Nieraz odbywały się tak zażarte walki o wpływy, że doszło do zamieszek, które przerodziły się w walkę zbrojną. Od niezliczonych już mileniów między tak zwanymi Wielkimi Graczami trwa Nieskończona Wojna - seria konfliktów, przez które wiele terytoriów cierpi, ale tylko one zapewniają przetrwanie w tym czasie. Bez Wielkich Graczy nie byłoby bowiem pokoju w innych miejscach. Na ten czas, ponieważ nie potwierdzono istnienia obcych, tylko ludzkość (określana przez mieszkańców Fantazji mianem Ludzkości Realnej), Reinkarnaci oraz Pierwsi są znanymi rasami Twórców. Fantazja dzieli się na Światy, czyli zbiór wymiarów zamieszkałych przez rozmaite istoty. Są to: *Stary - znany krótko po nastaniu Nowej Ery; *Nowy - odkryty w dobie ery renesansu w świecie rzeczywistym; *Niezbadany - będący białymi plamami na mapach fantazyjnych; *Niebezpieczny - odkryty razem z Nowym, ale śmiertelnie niebezpieczny oraz mogący doprowadzić do bankructwa przy nieodpowiednich inwestycjach ekonomicznych; *Pusty - oddzielający Niezbadany i Niebezpieczny od Starego i Nowego; *Barbarzyński - zamieszkały przez niebezpieczne plemiona barbarzyńców, urządzających napady rabunkowe na Stary Świat; *Piracki - zamieszkały przez rzezimieszków ściganych przez prawo, przypomina niekiedy archipelagi, wyspy oraz atole, gdzie kryja się kosmiczni piraci i wszelkiej maści przestępcy; *Anarchistyczny - opanowany przez anarchistów z powodu pokonania tam Sług Upadłego Pierwszego w epickiej bitwie przez Zakon Gwiazd prowadzony przez Kileazjasza; *Centrum - zawiera jeden wymiar i jest tym samym jednym światem, jak sama nazwa wskazuje do centrum praktycznie całej polityki, finansów oraz kultury w fikcyjnym życiu. Historia : Osobny artykuł: Historia Fantazji '' Oto najważniejsze wydarzenia historyczne Fantazji. Zaczyna się wiele lat, jeszcze przed Wielkim Wybuchem. Obecna akcja toczy się w roku 2025, podczas Nieskończonej Wojny, serii rozmaitych konfliktów między Wielkimi Graczami w celu ustanowienia najsilniejszej pozycji. *W czasach powstania gwiazd powstają pierwsze sfery wyobraźni. Tworzą je Pierwsi, najstarsi Twórcy we wszechświecie. *Niejaki Kileazjasz powołuje do życia Zakon Gwiazd w celu zniszczenia niszczyciela marzeń, jakim jest Hastadarius. Po jego śmierci narodziły się niezliczone istoty utożsamiające rozmaite aspekty zła. Zakon wiedział jednak że poświęcenie Kileazjasza, który zginął zabijając Mroczną Istotę, może nie wystarczyć. Z tego powodu wraz z powstaniem Fantazji Zakon poszedł w rozsypkę, podobnie jak niezliczone zastępy Mrocznego Demona. Tak oto rodzi się powoli świat, jaki my wkrótce znamy. *Po narodzinach pierwszych z ras gwiezdnych powstaje Centrum. Również wtedy powstaje wspólne dla wielu uniwersum, nazywane CreepyTown, gdzie istnieje wyspa Kraj w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. *W czasach istnienia pierwszych plagiatów powstaje pomysł tak zwanych Pojedynków Sfer - walk reprezentantów wymiarów o honor, bądź inną rzecz. *Gdzieś 42 tysiące lat przed Chrystusem rodzi się Rico, władca Pustki, jak nazywa swój wymiar wymysłów. *Ponad 8 tysięcy lat przed Chrystusem na świat przychodzi Salai, która włada sferą wymysłów podobnych do demonów. *4 tysiące lat przed naszą erą rodzi się Przemek0980, lider wymiaru, gdzie istnieje enigmatyczna Federacja, państwo kierowane przez ludzi o poglądach lekko rasistowskich. *W 2021 roku przed naszą erą rodzi się Quint, twórca w swojej sferze wyobraźni takich dzieł, jak Kaszub. Swoje wydarzenia opisuje w Smoczej Historii. *W XVIII wieku na świat przychodzi samozwańcza królowa Nassau i Libertalii, rzekoma wnuczka Henry'ego Every'ego i Edwarda "Czarnobrodego" Thatcha zwana Stanislausą, kapitan ''Mare Internum. Rudowłosa, piegowata kobieta, skromna i z niebieskimi oczami trafia na wyspę Kraj i to portowego CreepyTown. *21 grudnia 2012 roku powstaje wielkie państwo w wymiarze SPORE Nexus, nazywane Imperium Nexusa. Na czele stoi Arcturus Lwowski, twórca i władca tegoż wymiaru, który wiele rzeczy umieszcza u siebie dostosowanych do swoich wymysłów. Po okresie 3 lat w wyniku Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej większość z nich zostaje wchłonięta przez Wspólnotę Nexusa. *W sierpniu 2015 roku zostaje powołana Unia, będąca ze Wspólnotą i potajemnie powstającą Koalicją w unii personalnej. *We wrześniu 2015 roku niejaki Mikhaln Shadown opuszcza wyspę Kraj i przechodzi przez szlaki międzymarzeniowe do dalekiego, pełniącegow Fantazji rolę średniowiecznego Dalekiego Wschodu wymiaru zwanego przez resztę mieszkańców znanych terenów Starego i Nowego Uniwersum Krainą Niebieskich Migdałów *W grudniu 2015, w wyniku napięć Wspólnoty z MWŚ Wiki rozpoczyna się na pełną skalę Nieskończona Wojna, a raczej kampania walk państw Lwowskiego z Koalicją Antyarkturiańską. Nazywana jest Wojną CreepyTown. *2 kwietnia 2016 Wojna CreepyTown utyka w martwym dla obu stron punkcie. *W 2016 roku, 19 czerwca Arcturus Lwowski, teraz wszechmonarcha Państw Nexusa nazywanych też Wielkim Układem oraz imperator Unii w jednej osobie, nadal dzierżąc władzę nad Imperium Nexusa, kończy oficjalnie Wielką Krucjatę. *W latach 2020-2025 toczy się akcja Wojny o Fantazję. Najciekawsze miejsca : Osobny artykuł: Lista miejsc występujących w Fantazji * Centrum - olbrzymie miasto, neutralne dla wszystkich. Przypomina nieskończone, olbrzymie miasto na całych kontynentach i wyspach, które nie mają końca. Każdy włada tam danym terenem i może go urządzić jak chce. Jedne dystrykty wyglądają jak fawele, a drugie - niemalże po manhattańsku. * CreepyTown - wielkie miasto z własną władzą, neutralne wobec wszelkich konfliktów, mimo że jest to siedziba Przymierza. Państwa Nexusa chcą je zniszczyć, a na miejscu postawić miasto-ul, które nazwane zostanie na cześć jednej z ważniejszych planet tego wymiaru. Ten teren jednakże jeśli chodzi o niebo jest areną walk, obiekty cywilne nie są bombardowane przez siły z Nexusa. * Pałac Arkturiański - pierwsza siedziba władzy imperatora Lwowskiego. Jest to wierna kopia jednej z jego ulubionych lokacji innego wymiaru - StarCrafta. Pałac urządzono tak, że obejmuje dużą część planety Arcturus. Widać go nie tylko z orbity, ale i z wielu innych miejsc, kiedy widoczne jest ciało niebieskie, na którym go zbudowano. To stąd ruszyły wojska Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej, która zjednoczyła praktycznie wszystkie państwa jego imaginacji. Jednak pałac stanowi też formę Zakazanego Miasta, zamieszkiwanego przez ponad miliard rozmaitych ludzi, a których głównym celem jest praca dla ludu i mówiącego w jego imieniu lorda regenta. * Kraina Niebieskich Migdałów - odległa kraina, podobna w swoim charakterze i roli w Fantazji do średniowiecznego Dalekiego Wschodu. Świadczy o tym między innymi opisywanie tamtejszych mieszkańców jako "ludzi o oczach dzieciaka oraz wyglądających jak postacie z mangi". Tylko czterej Ludzie Realni zdołali tam się udać i wrócić - Arcturus Lwowski pod przykrywką, jeszcze przed Wielką Krucjatą, Stanislausa, Sergiusz KaSZuB i Blakłud. Ekspedycja ta miała zbadać tą krainę i opisać. Jeden z Twórców udał się tam i nigdy nie powrócił: Mikhaln Shadown. Postanowił tam bowiem osiąść na stałe z dala od Nieskończonej Wojny oraz postaci z Kraju. * Pałac Nexusa - siedziba władz Wielkiego Układu, wielki sztuczny wymiar pełen majestatycznych budowli i pomników. Siedziba wszechmonarchy Nexusa i imperatora Unii jednocześnie Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Strzegą go niemalże niezliczone, przygotowane na każdą ewentualność siły zbrojne, nazywane Gwardią Nexusa, najbardziej elitarnymi i zabójczymi siłami zbrojnymi w wielkiej i mocno zróżnicowanej, ale dowodzonej w jednolitej hierarchii Armii Nexusa. * Pustkowia Szahrandusu - Frakcje : Osobny artykuł: Lista organizacji w Fantazji '' Wielki Układ/Państwa Nexusa * Koalicja Nexusa - sojusz wielu państw Wspólnoty i ich sprzymierzeńców, pod wodzą lidera Wspólnoty. Celem tych narodów i innych organizacji jest całkowite zniszczenie Netrolli, zajęcie Kraju, zniszczenie wszelkich anarchistów, pacyfikacja Cesarstwa oraz Federacji i anihilacja Piekła, jak również zniszczenie na zawsze wszystkich stawiających opór monarsze. Głównym celem jest oczywiście zniszczenie każdego, kto stawia opór Lwowskiemu, o ile zaatakował go pierwszy. * Wspólnota Nexusa - federalna monarchia konstytucyjna pod wodzą Arcturusa Lwowskiego, jeden z członków Koalicji Nexusa. W Wielkiej Krucjacie uzależniła od siebie, podbiła lub kupiła wszystkie państwa Nexusa. Cel jest taki sam jak w przypadku Koalicji. Różnicą jest to, że Wspólnotę tworzą frakcje najbardziej wpływowe w jej wymiarach, zaś Koalicję - najsilniejsze. * Stalkerzy Kalashera - niewielka organizacja najemnicza, kierowana przez Kalashera. Do Wielkiego Układu przystali tylko ochotnicy w roli najemników, którzy w zamian za walkę dostają duże wynagrodzenie, jednak 50 procent trafia do szefa organizacji. Posiadają uzbrojenie rosyjskie i radzieckie, często jest takie jak w świecie rzeczywistym, albo futurystyczne, zmodernizowane przez inżynierów Koalicji i Wspólnoty, dzięki czemu strzelać mogą też pociskami blasterowymi, laserowymi, a nawet plazmowymi. Przymierze CreepyTown * Federacja - frakcja rasistowska, uważająca ludzkość za Rasę Panów. Nie-ludzie nie są jednak tak prześladowani jak w Trzeciej Rzeszy byli Żydzi, bowiem getta oraz rezerwaty są wyjątkowo dobrze rozwinięte. Przed Wojną i tuż po jej początku Federacja i Imperium Nexusa było przyjaciółmi, ale ujawnienie przemytu broni zaowocowało wstąpieniem jej do Przymierza. Wojskowi Ci niechętnie walczą przeciwko dawnym przyjaciołom z Nexusa, ale nie mają wyboru. Federacja ma doskonale rozwiniętą magię oraz technologię. * Netrolle - związek plemienny istot używających technologii memów oraz innych zakazanych praktyk internetowych. Wierzą we własne bóstwa internetu. Najwięksi wrogowie Wielkiego Układy i główna frakcja. Ze względu na liczebność stanowią niemalże 60 procent piechoty. Dowodzi nimi niejaki Wasieq w stopniu Arcyherszta. * Piekło - kierowana przez Salai. Miasto-państwo, które urosło do rangi supermocarstwa jako trzecie, po frakcji Przemka0980 i Imperium Nexusa imperatora Lwowskiego, opatentowało możliwość produkcji bomb memowych, najpotężniejszego arsenału w historii Internetu. Obok Wasieqa są jego największymi wrogami, nawet Imperium Nexusa musi się z nimi liczyć jeśli walczą w pojedynkę z tą grupą. * Cesarstwo - pseudo-niemieckie państwo, wymyślone i dowodzone przez Aracza. Wielokrotnie dali w kość wojskom Wielkiego Układu, stanowią ważny człon Przymierza CreepyTown, ale rzadko się pojawiają w szeregach wojsk Koalicji Antyarkturiańskiej w wielkich operacjach militarnych poza swoim terytorium. Porozumienie Antywojenne *HallenWest - niepdległe, małe miasto-państwo, które wystąpiło z tajnego sojuszu z Przymierzem CreepyTown. Pochodzi z niego wielu żołnierzy. Jedni z trzech założycieli frakcji, w Wojnie CreepyTown są jednak neutralni. Kombinat Wojenfirmowy Lista frakcji należących do grupy walczącej ze wszystkimi od czasu przystąpienia do nieskończonej Wojny pozostałych frakcji. Czynnikiem uniemożliwiającym podbój jest ilość pieniędzy, gdyż bez nich Kombinat nigdy by nie istniał. *Libertalia Trade Company - firma handlująca wieloma wartościowymi przedmiotami i potężną bronią. Pochodzą z Libertalii, położonej na wschód od Afryki podobnej do Kraju, jeśli chodzi o całą fizykę tego świata, wyspy Libertalii, gdzie znajduje się republika piracka, neutralna wobec wielu wojen. Jedni z dwóch założycieli frakcji. Triumf Akzjany *Akzjańska Unia - główna frakcja, wiadomo o niej tylko tyle, iż założyli ją banici z Mój Własny Świat Wiki. Prawda *Nowa Frakcja - założona przez zwolenników Frakcji, państwa z imaginacji zatytułowanej "Po Zdarzeniu". Templariusze Solariańscy *Trujące Kurtyzany - gang uliczny, złożony jak się nietrudno domyślić z kobiet, które ubierają się jak one. Kurtyzany te podobno najpierw zaciągają mężczyzn do łóżka, a potem mordują, by upozorować śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych. *Salamandry - młodzież zajmująca się walką partyzancką, zastraszaniem wroga i przejmowaniem dotychczasowych państw neutralnych. Anarchiści * Synowie Malice - nie pochodzą ze świata Warhammer 40,000. Wskazuje na to styl patriarchalny w rodzinie, jak również fakt, iż Malice Dars to imię i nazwisko kobiety, która założyła tą frakcję. Historia mówi o tym, że urodziła 12 synów, a Ci dali jej po 12 wnuków. Z czasem Ci nomadzi napotkali Państwa Nexusa, które postanowili pogranicznie atakować dla pozyskiwania broni, surowców oraz niewolników. Wkrótce, po wybuchu Wojny CreepyTown zaatakowało ich też Przymierze, ale nie dali się podbić i "ucywilizować". Największa grupa tych nomadycznych hord dołączyła do Państw z racji tego, że nie atakują ich tak jak Przymierze. Niemniej są oni bardziej najemnikami, dostarczającymi żołnierzy w wojnie Przymierza i Układu. Ci barbarzyńcy są koanibalami, a grabieże pozwalają im przetrwać. Na dodatek są kanibalami, stosują praktyki pożerania najsłabszych oraz jeńców, jak również niewolników, których dotknęło trwałe kalectwo. Ich główna strefa działań to Pustkowia Szahrandusu, teren wyjałowiony i wulkaniczny na planecie Rayndarr. * Chaos - wszelkie istoty, przy których demony to często miłe stworzonka. Oprócz demonów są też te niematerialne istoty, jak Cienie. Wśród tej frakcji istnieje oddawanie się coraz większemu szaleństwu, zboczeniom oraz innym plugastwom. Istnieją tutaj nawet ożywieńcy, zwani w wielu kręgach zombie, ale też Wampiry Simowe czy Amerykańskie (zaliczane do Denomicznych wampiry mogące ugryzieniem zmieniać inne osoby w wampira). Ruch oporu Spis ważniejszych grup będących ruchami oporu, sprzeciwiających się władzy obecnej u Wielkich Graczy. *Pierwszy Blask - grupa walcząca przeciwko Przymierzu oraz wszechmonarsze. Pojawili się po klęsce Lwowskiego pod Alicetown, jako grupa zwalczająca dyktatora oraz broniąca przed agresorem ojczyzny wszystkich Nexusian (obywateli Państw Nexusa). Ścigani zarówno przez władze Przymierza, jak i Państw, głównie przez największe zagrożenie dla siebie samych - Wszechpolicję Nexusa. *Demokratyczny Front Wyzwolenia Mój Własny Świat Wiki - sprzymierzeńcy chwilowi Wielkiego Układu, nienawidzą Przymierza CreepyTown, które uważają za oligarchię oraz wroga numer jeden. Dołączyli do Nieskończonej Wojny jako organizacja militarna, a nie rebeliancka jak Pierwszy Blask w Wielkim Układzie. *Wtajemniczeni - organizacja znana tylko z plotek. Podobno dawno temu ich wygnano, obecnie dokonują ataków na zachodnią flankę Federacji oraz dawne tereny zrujnowanej wiele lat temu frakcji Wielkiego Układu - Hanzy Północnej. Neutralne Lista frakcji, będących obecnie neutralnymi grupami w obliczu wielkiej gry politycznej, jaką jest seria wojen i konfliktów nazywana Nieskończoną Wojną. *CreepyTown i reszta Kraju - po Powstaniu CreepyTown miasto ogłosiło kompletną neutralność, tak samo jak inne regiony wyspy. Mimo to codziennie toczą się tam walki, a z tych państw przychodzą ochotnicy do sił atakujących, jak i broniących. *Centrum - wielki wymiar, przypominający olbrzymią jak Eurazja aglomerację miejską, jednak wcale nie pozbawioną ukrytych miejsc, ruin oraz wsi. Centrum rozrasta się wraz z nowymi pomysłami. W nim znajduje się Forum Fantasia, które jest swego rodzaju międzymarzeniowym ONZ. *Pakt Aliansu Neutralnego - związek państw i innych grup, które postanowiły nie uczestniczyć w Nieskończonej Wojnie. Zaatakowanie ich wiąże się ze wspólnym odzewem ze strony reszty. Co ważniejsze Pakt jest powiązany ścisłym sojuszem z Centrum. Nieistniejące Nieistniejące już frakcje, kóre zostały zniszczone z powodu wielkiego zagrożenia dla Fantazji lub innych powodów. Pamięć o nich jednak nadal istnieje. *Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego - frakcja ta nie miała swojej nazwy. Byli to zwolennicy Hastadariusa, pokonał ich Zakon Gwiazd pod wodzą Kileazjasza. Mocno przypominały mroczne pomioty, warhammerowski Chaos, demony z Pustki jak również inne potworności. Wraz ze śmiercią Hastadariusa organizacja rozproszyła się i podzieliła na wiele grup. Niektórzy "kapłani" i "czarnoksiężnicy" nadal pozostali, jednakże w ukryciu, czekając na okazję, aby przywrócić swojego pana, dać mu nowe ciało oraz pogrążyć Fantazję w wielkim mroku. *Sojusz Wspólny Fantazji - nieformalna grupa powstająca zawsze decyzją Forum Fantasia jako sojusz wszystkich Wielkich Graczy, ruchów oporu i frakcji neutralnych wobec Nieskończonej Wojny. Siedzibą jest wtedy Centrum, a celem - zniszczenie grupy, która może pogrążyć w wielkim mroku lub całkowicie zniszczyć krainę pełną fikcji i rozmaitych praw. Była to tak naprawdę chwilowa organizacja, powstała ponad 15 razy, ostatni raz jakieś 70 lat temu, zaś wszystkie grupy zjednoczyła tylko podczas walki z Hastadariusem i jego sługusami oraz kolaborantami. *Zakon Gwiazd - niejako poprzednik Sojuszu Wspólnego Fantazji. Była to frakcja, której celem było poderwanie wszystkich do wspólnej walki z siłami Hastadariusa. Po śmierci Kileazjasza, jedynego który ich jednoczył, rozpadli się równocześnie z Reinkarnatami. Rasy : ''Osobny artykuł: Lista ras Fantazji Rasy Twórców *Pierwsi - *Reinkarnaci - *Ludzie Realni - każdy z Twórców żyjący obecnie, są trzecim pokoleniem tak zwanej Nowej Ery. Człowiek Realny to taki który żyje w rzeczywistości, tam żyje jak normalni mieszkańcy Fantazji, bez supermocy i dokonując czynów codziennych, takich jak praca czy opieka nad rodziną. Takiego może zabić tylko inny Człowiek Realny. W Fantazji z kolei pełnią rolę istot niemalże boskich, posiadają moce niedostępne innym rasom. Inteligentni niemal jak Pierwsi i wszechstronni prawie jak Reinkarnaci. Rasy ludzkie Rasy nieludzkie Rasy sztuczne *Nexusianie - kombinat rasowy, pochodzą z wymiaru SPORE Nexus. Elfy, ludzie, roboty, pół-krasnoludy i inne rasy jakie istnieją w Wielkim Układzie urodzone na ich terenie co najmniej cztery pokolenia przed wyjściem ekspedycji do Fantazji. Cenią sobie pokój i demokrację, jak również są bardzo stanowczymi monarchistami, raz zdobytego terenu nie oddadzą bez walki przenigdy. Mieszańcy Ciekawostki *Dla wielu Fantazja jet niezrozumiała i wydaje się absurdem. *Według rozmaitych dowodów gdzieś w Fantazji może istnieć ostatni bastion Pierwszych oraz Reinkarnatów. *W Fantazji niewiele istot jest takich jak Twórcy, czyli mogących zginąć tylko z rąk innego osobnika swojej rasy. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Inne